Naruto en à marre
by Jap' Nounouillechan
Summary: Pourquoi devait-il endurer tout ceci pour qu'elle raison ?


**Naruto en a marre**

La quatrième guerre Ninja avait pris fin. À Konoha le village était à la reconstruction et au deuil des disparus. Sasuke avait été réhabilité sous certaine condition il avait donné toutes les informations que Tsunade lui avait demandées.

Pourtant je n'étais pas heureux il n'était plus auprès moi. Pourtant on avaient passé plusieurs semaines ensemble enfermé dans la chambre d'hôpital sans voir personne à part Tsunade. Ont avaient discuté longuement, ont avaient rie. Ont s'étaient rapprochés ont dormaient dans le même lit. Mais depuis qu'ont étaient sorti de l'hôpital Sakura était toujours là. Elle ne lâchait Sasuke tout en m'écartant d'eux. Pourtant je la considérais comme un membre de ma famille comme une sœur. Elle était au courant qu'en trois ans mes sentiments envers elle avait changé et que je la considérais comme une sœur. C'est pour cela que ses actes envers moi me blessent profondément.

De plus en trois ans j'ai compris que j'étais tombé amoureux d'une autre personne. Cette personne est autre que Sasuke Uchiwa. Je n'ai pas pu lui avouer mes sentiments à son égard je voulais qu'il le sache car depuis toujours notre lien était unique. Et que peut être il pouvait avoir les même sentiments envers moi suite à ses semaines qu'on avait passé ensemble.

Au début il avait été interrogé dès notre sorti mes amis firent une petite fête. Sakura ne l'avait pas lâché de la soirée. J'avais presque réussi à lui dire quand je l'avais aidé à nettoyer son quartier mais Sakura était arrivé. À ce moment-là j'ai compris qu'elle savait ce que je ressentais pour lui et qu'elle ne me laisserait pas faire.

Suite à ça je me suis éloigner de Sasuke je ne supportais plus les Sasuke-kun et la vois mielleuse de Sakura.

Mamie Tsunade ait au courant pour mes sentiments elle m'a trouvé dans un triste état. Elle avait été prévenue par Kurama qui avait utilisé un Jutsu pour la prévenir. Kurama c'était tellement inquiéter qu'il est devenu une vrais mère poule.

Aujourd'hui c'est noël et je n'ai envie de voir personne. Même si j'ai des amis sur qui compter maintenant. Je vais passer ma journée chez moi et manger des Ramen. Pour moi ça sera une journée comme une autre.

 _ **"- Oï gamin !"**_

"- Oui ?"

 _ **"- Et si tu sortais pour profiter de tes amis ?"**_

"- Ils sont tous en famille. Et je n'ai pas envie de les déranger."

 ** _"- Tu sais gamin je vais te dire une mauvaise nouvelle. Mais tu n'as plus de Ramen chez toi tu vas devoir sortir._** Dit-il en se couchant."

\- QUOI ! Cria-t-il aurifier.

Naruto ouvrit ses placards hélas ils étaient bien vides puis il ouvrit le frigo qui était son dernier espoir. Hélas il avait un lait périmé qui trônait. Il soupira il prit sa veste puis ses clés il mit ses chaussures et partit à l'Ichiraku pour manger des Ramen. En arrivant le patron l'accueillait avec le sourire.

\- Bonjour Naruto Joyeux Noël.

\- Bonjour vous de même. Fit-il avec un sourire.

Son bol arriva il prit ses baguettes et mangea quand il se figea. Non loin de lui il avait senti la présence de Sasuke. Son cœur avait commencé à battre plus vite ses joues commencèrent à rougir. Le brun entra dans le restaurant où il aperçut le blond en train de manger.

\- Salut Dobe.

Celui-ci voulu répliquer mais fut arrêter par la voix de Sakura qui se précipita sur le brun. À cet vue son cœur arrêta de battre et ses joues rouge devenait blanche. Il retourna dans son bol de Ramen mais il n'avait plus d'appétit. La rose n'arrêtait pas de parler et de le regarder avec méprit.

"- Sa me soûl je ne peux même pas manger tranquille pensa-t-il."

Non loin de la Sasuke était soulager de revoir son soleil. Depuis qu'il l'avait aidé pour nettoyer son quartier il n'avait plus de ses nouvelle. À chaque fois qu'il était près de lui celui-ci le fuyait. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement pourtant il pensait que les choses avaient changé entre eux depuis leurs semaines à l'hôpital

De plus il ne supportait de moins en moins la présence de Sakura plusieurs fois il l'avait repoussé. Plusieurs fois il avait essayé d'aller voir Naruto mais elle était toujours dans le coin. Ce soir il avait senti Naruto hors de son appartement il voulait en profité pour passer noël ensemble mais hélas la rose l'avait repérer. Il voyait que celui-ci n'était pas dans son assiette. Il avait perdu du poids sa peau si haler avait perdu de sa couleur et ses yeux si bleus étaient si ternes. Sakura avait remarqué le changement dans les yeux de Sasuke quand il se posait sur Naruto ne supportant pas plus elle l'embrassa. Elle avait remarqué les yeux de Naruto posé sur elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être fier d'elle.

 _ **"- Oï gamin reste zen."**_

"- Désoler Kura mais là c'est trop il faut que je sorte."

 _ **"- Fait pas de connerie va voir la veille !"**_

Naruto se leva d'un cou paya et partit en surprenant les gens autour de lui. La serveuse fut surprit de voir le brun gifler la rose et de s'essuyer les lèvres avec agacement.

\- Je ne t'aime pas j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie. Dit-il en la plantant avec sa main sur la joue.

Il avait remarqué que celui-ci n'avait pas fini son bol de Ramen qui avait été le seul qui avait commandé. Il voulait mettre les choses au claire avec lui il ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'il sortait maintenant avec Sakura. Il était revenu rien que pour lui. Il était son soleil son oxygène. Il le senti parti vers la tour de l'Hokage ce qui le fit froncer les sourcilles il accéléra ses pas.

Sakura sorti de sa transe une colère la prit comment avait il put la frapper et lui sortir qu'il aimait une autre personne qu'elle. Il ne devait aimer qu'elle vu qu'il allait se marier. Elle se leva et le suivi afin de le rattraper.

Le blond arriva devant le bureau de Tsunade à peine qu'il entra dans le bureau il vit qu'elle discutait avec Kakashi et Iruka. Depuis la fin de la guerre Kakashi suivait Tsunade avec l'aide d'Iruka pour le poste d'Hokage.

\- Naruto. Dit-elle surprise.

\- Mamie Tsunade est ce que je peux te parler. Dit-il d'une voix brisée.

\- Bien sûr. Puis elle regarda Iruka et Kakashi qui avait compris la situation. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ils partirent du bureau en fermant derrière eux. À peine que la porte soit fermer Iruka posa sa main devant sa bouche son corps tremblait. Kakashi le prit dans ses bras comprenant que son dauphin était en train de pleurer. Ils avaient vu le regard détruit du blond. L'argenté répétait des phrases rassurantes pour calmer son amant. Cette situation devait s'arrêter au plus vite avant que cela ce finissent mal. Le brun ce calma petit à petit il releva son regard pour croiser celui du gris.

-Kashi. Dit il d'une voix briser.

-Je sais. Répondit il avec douceur.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Sasuke qui avait l'aire de chercher quelque chose. Quand ils entendirent des cris dans le bureau puis une explosion de Chakra. À peine que la porte s'ouvrit qu'il découvrit une Tsunade paniquer.

Quand elle vit Sasuke elle le prit par le bras et le poussa dans le bureau et referma la porte.

Devant lui se trouvait son soleil dans un coin de la pièce entouré du Chakra de Kyûbi. Que t'est-il arrivé est-ce de ma faute ? Pensa-t-il tristement. En voyant l'était du blond une douleur dans sa poitrine prit place. Il avança avec prudence vers celui-ci il se mit à sa hauteur.

\- Ça ne va pas Dobe ? Dit-il d'une petite voix en approchant sa main sur la chevelure blonde. À peine qui la posa que le Chakra de Kyûbi se retira.

\- Que s'est-il passé Hokage-sama ? Demanda t-il en se retournant vers l'Hokage.

\- Naruto est arrivé dans mon bureau pour qu'on discute. Dit elle avant de reprendre avec un regard triste. Mais il a vu sur mon bureau l'ordre dû conseille te concernant.

\- Et c'est quoi c'est ordre? dit-il tout en caressant son Ange.

\- Le conseille veut que tu te marie que tu es des enfants. Ils ont déjà choisie ton épouse. Dit-elle avec regret.

\- Je refuse. Je ne veux pas de descendance ou plutôt la personne que j'aime ne peut pas avoir d'enfant. À cette phrase Naruto ouvrit ses yeux pleins de larmes son cœur c'était serrer.

\- Il existe plusieurs méthodes pour aider la personne que tu aimes pour avoir des enfants. Répliqua t-elle en voyant le blond pleurer en se tenant la poitrine. De plus elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse qui pourrait être cette personne. Elle ce repassa tous les évènements dans sa tête son comportement, sa façons de parler. Il n'avait qu'une seul personne avec qui il s'ouvrait.

\- Je sais et pour tout vous dire il en a qu'une et elle est interdite. De plus si on m'oblige à me marier je quitterais Konoha.

\- Sasuke ne me laisse pas. Demanda Naruto une vois détruite par ses larmes.

\- Chute Dobe je suis là. Dit-il pour le rassurer.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Expliqua t-il en asseyant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

\- D'accord je vais rester avec toi. Dit-il avec tendresse.

\- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Tsunade espérant de ne pas se tromper dans son analyse.

\- Parce que y a que Naruto qui m'importe ici rien d'autre. Dit-il en le regardant rougir.

Il le prit dans ses bras. Naruto posa sa tête dans le cou de celui-ci. Il était bien à respirer son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.

\- Sasuke, Naruto, je suis désolé j'ai tout fait pour refuser mais les ordres sont les ordres. Dit-elle tristement.

\- Je sais mamie Tsunade je sais. Dit-il en essuyant ses larmes.

\- T'inquiète je vais refuser. À cette phrase Naruto releva son regard qui croisa celui du brun pleins de tendresse.

\- Tes sur Sasu ? Parla doucement le blond.

\- Tss c'est quoi ce surnom Dobe. Dit-il avec un micro souri.

Naruto gêner détourna les yeux, Tsunade était ravi finalement elle ne c'était pas tromper dans son analyse. Maintenant elle devait les aider pour éviter ce mariage. Elle avait sa petite idée en tête. Elle aura besoin d'aide mais elle y arrivera sa sera sa dernière mission avant de passer son poste.

\- Bon Sasuke tu reste avec Naruto jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Ordonna-t-elle.

\- À vos ordres.

Tsunade repartie à son bureau pour lancer l'offensive. Personne ne fera du mal à son gamin sens sentir les conséquences. En sortant du bureau Sasuke portait dans ses bras Naruto. Il remarqua Iruka et Kakashi qui était inquiet de voir ainsi. De plus il vit Sakura poser un regard noir sur le blond. Celui-ci releva la tête et croisa le regard de son brun.

\- Pose-moi. Murmura t-il.

Sasuke fit ce que son ange lui demanda avec tendresse sous le regard soulager du couple mais enrager de la rose. Naruto croisa le regard de son père de substitution qui était dans les bras du prochain Hokage.

\- Ça va mieux Naruto ? Demanda Iruka avec un petit souri pour le rassurés.

Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de faire un câlin sous le regard tendre de Sasuke et de Kakashi. Naruto s'avait qu'Iruka avait une relation avec son ancien sensei et qu'il était heureux. Il regard ensuite celui-ci et lui fi aussi un sourire.

\- Je vois que vous assumer votre relation à l'extérieur. Depuis le temps que vous êtes ensemble. S'exclama t-il.

À cette phrase les deux concerner ce mirent à rougir puis à rire. Ils étaient rassuré Naruto allai mieux et ça c'était grâce à Sasuke. Quant à celui-ci il les regardait tout comme la rose surpris.

\- Tu nous as eus. Dit Kakashi en se passant la main derrière la tête.

Il embrassa la joue Iruka qui était comme un père sous le regard de Kakashi et de Sasuke.

\- Ne soyez pas jaloux Kakashi-Sensei. Je vous laisse Iruka avec grand plaisir.

Sakura avait remarqué le subtil changement de comportement de Sasuke. Il n'appartenait cas elle il ne pouvait aimer personne d'autre. Elle n'aimait pas le regard remplie d'amour que Sasuke portait sur Naruto il devait lui appartenir. Elle allait détruire le blond. Elle s'approcha de lui d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Dit Sasuke-Kun tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure. Pourtant le conseil m'a demandé d'être t'a femme j'ai dit oui. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Les rirent s'arrêta net Iruka et Kakashi se regardèrent et Naruto regardait Sakura. Il avait compris depuis le début qu'elle ferait tout pour le détruire afin d'avoir son brun ce qui l'attrista.

\- Bon Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei je vous laisse au revoir. Dit-il. Sakura se mit devant Naruto avec un air supérieur.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà Naruto ne soit pas jaloux. Tu crois vraiment que ce village a besoin d'une descendance de l'hôte de Kyûbi. Celui qui a détruit le village en plus tu ne sais même pas le contrôler tes qu'une menace.

S'en était trop pour Kurama et Naruto qui serra ses poings. Quant à Sasuke il avait qu'une envie c'était de la tuer personne n'avait le droit de dire ça. Avec tout ce que son blond avait enduré pour que le village l'accepte en tant que Naruto Uzumaki et non en tant que hôte du Kyûbi.

 _ **"- Fait la taire tout de suite gamin où je la tue**_ **.** Rugit Kurama énervé des propos de Sakura. _ **Gamin ?**_ Demanda-t-il inquiet."

Sakura se recula d'un cou Sasuke avait activé son Sharingan il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle pour l'étrangler mais le blond lui prit la main.

\- Arrête Sasu, laisse elle a dit ce quel avait à dire maintenant c'est à mon tour. Tu as raison, Kurama a détruit le village mon père ma sacrifier en me le mettant dans le ventre. Mais es-tu sur de toi, quand tu dis que je ne sais pas le contrôler ? Ha j'oubliais arrête de suivre partout Sasuke en plus il a refusé la proposition du conseil. Vu qu'il aime déjà quelqu'un qui n'est pas toi. Il prit la main de Sasuke et partit hors de la tour énervée.

Pendant quelques minutes ils marchèrent mains dans la main dans les rues de Konoha. Tous les villageois les regardèrent avec dégoût ou surprise de les voir ensemble. Sasuke arrêta Naruto pour le prendre dans ses bras ils disparurent dans un pouf sonore. Ils réapparurent dans la chambre du brun. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants. Ils s'embrassèrent le baiser fut doux ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- Désolé je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher. Dit-il en lui caressant le visage. C'est toi que j'aime Dobe.

\- J'avais compris. Répliqua t-il en gonflant ses joues. Il le regarda avec amour et envie son brun il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment.

\- Tu resteras avec moi...on sera un...couple ? Demanda-t-il pas très sûr de lui.

\- O..oui. Répondit-il gêner.

Il s'approcha de son ange il l'embrassa amoureusement. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement. Sasuke envoya son ange au septième ciel. À la fin tout haletant Naruto embrassa le brun il lui chuchota à l'oreille avant de s'endormir.

\- Je t'aime Sasu.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon Ange.

Il s'endormit aussi contre Naruto qui s'était blotti dans ses bras. Ils étaient enfin heureux. Il allait tout faire pour garder son Kitsune depuis le temps qu'il le voulait et s'il voulait un enfant il aura cas demandé au renard comment faire.

Le lendemain Tsunade avait commencé à lancer l'offensive aidée du prochain Hokage et de certains amis du blond.

 **The End**

* * *

Nounouillechan : Finit !

Conscience : Euh tu es sur ?

Nounouillechan : Oui pourquoi ?

Naruto : C'est quoi l'offensive de Mamie Tsunade ?

Sakura choquée : Tu me détestes à ce point-là ?

Nounouillechan regard sadique : Oh que oui je n'aime pas les gens collant.

Sakura : Sasuke-kun !

Sasuke emmène Naruto hors de la pièce sans adresser le moindre regard.

Conscience : Bref laisser un commentaire.


End file.
